1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to alarm systems and, more specifically, to a bolt alarm system for manufacture within a locking mechanism whereby a user is alerted as to the status of a bolt of a lock. The people inhabiting the building where the bolt alarm is active can be notified by means of a visual alarm, an audible alarm or both. The alarm device can be hardwired within the structure or can operate remotely via a transmitter. The alarm device signals the user when the bolt is in either the closed or open position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous types bolt alarms have been provided in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,723,956; 2,301,290; 2,793,522; 3,427,835; 3,514,557; 4,465,997; 4,490,999; 4,559,796; 4,683,741; 4,717,909; 5,111,007 and 6,354,122 are all illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.